This invention is directed to a coaxial feedthrough connector that offers internal sealing through a unique construction and method of assembly. The sealing is particularly important where the connector may be exposed to harsh outdoor environments, such as may be found with an exposed TV line amplifier, for example. Such an amplifier, as known in the art, may comprise a metal box, typically hinged with a peripheral seal about the hinged components, signal source and feed outlets, and a printed circuit board positioned therewithin. The printed circuit board may be mounted on a plurality of coaxial connectors, where the board may include a like plurality of probes inserted into a respective said connector. Since such connectors are typically of a feedthrough type, integrity checks may be made externally thereon without having to open the metal box. Notwithstanding this construction, moisture and gasses can often enter through the connector and deleteriously affect the performance of the communication system therewithin.
A feedthrough coaxial connector, which may have application in a TV line amplifier, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,390. The device thereof is designed to prevent environmental electromagnetic pollution and unauthorized wireless access to the system. This is achieved primarily through the use of a connector housing that internally includes at one end a cavity having an insulating sleeve enclosing a contact assembly, and a concentric cavity at the other end dimensioned and configured to function as a waveguide having a cutoff wavelength which is substantially below the operating wavelength spectrum of the system. This prior art connector seems more suited for indoor applications as there are no means proposed to provide sealing against intrusion of moisture and gasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,444 represents another approach to a feedthrough F-connector, where the emphasis therein is directed to an end cap insert that facilitates the assembly of the connector. One of the difficulties with connectors of this type is to provide a flat port for the connector. Typically, the connector housing is a machined part that may be restricted at an end to retain the internal parts. However, the opposite end must initially be open to allow access to the assembly therein of the contact and insulating sleeve. Thereafter, some means must be provided to restrict the feed end to contain the internal members. The patentee hereof provides a flat insert or end cap which is fitted into the feed end of the connector housing and abuts against an internal shoulder therein. But again, like the earlier prior art, no suitable sealing is provided that would allow use of this connector in harsh environments.
The present invention, through a unique construction and method of assembly, provides the very important sealing requirement that is necessary for the harsh environment to which the connector may be subjected. This construction and method will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the specification which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.